Fields of Butterflies
by Ofi
Summary: Ruby Moon has fallen into a dream state thats blocking Eriol's magic from waking her; only Yue can somewhat safetly enter her mind and attempt to save her. Yue, stilll struggling with Clow no longer being his master, must confront both his demons and hers


This isn't exactly a YuexRuby Moon fic, at least I really don't inteand it to come off as one. I love both of these characters very much and was especially intrigued by their brief meetings in the manga. So really this is a fic on how they come to accept each other in sorts. I hope you enjoy!! Please do drop a review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic, they were created by the brilliant ladies of CLAMP. And the song is not mine either it's by the band Fuel and is called Shimmer.  
  
Thanks again for reading!! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
****She calls me from the cold  
  
Just when I was low, feeling short of stable****  
  
"You're the only one who can safely enter her mind" Yue slowly takes in his Mistress's words, turning them over and over in his mind. He glances briefly over to the bed where Ruby Moon lays. His gaze falls on Spinel Sun and Eriol who both kneel beside the bed. Spinel nudges Ruby' s hand but it remains limp, and Eriol strokes her hair whispering words. The look on their faces resembles the same ones he would see when he fell ill and would awake to Clow Reed's and Cerberus's faces: pure anguish and concern. His eyes shut involuntarily, as he reminds himself that he shouldn't even be here. It is all too much like the past; Sakura is his master now, not Clow. CLOW IS GONE. What's more Ruby Moon loathes him, and of course only this would happen to him.  
  
"Please Yue" Clow pleads. Oh but it isn't Clow- it is Eriol who asks. Funny he was only starting to get over that fact, and now he has to reorganize his thinking again. The moon guardian feels his insides half melt and half turn to ice.  
  
**** And all that she intends  
  
And all she keeps inside, isn't on the label****  
  
Her magic is waning, Yue can feel that from just being in the same room with her, but it isn't Eriol's doing. Something is blocking Eriol's magic causing Ruby to fall into a dream state that neither Sakura nor Eriol can bring her out of. But he can: he and Ruby Moon are perfect opposites. With a combination of Eriol and Sakura's magic he can enter her mind and try to wake her.  
  
And finally Yue forces himself to look at her. Her usual scarlet lips are pale and cracked, her face is a deathly pale emphasized by the disarray of her dark crimson hair. The being who lays on that bed is not the vivid, equally sarcastic guardian who laughs brighter than the sun and would play tricks on him despite the fact that she was in England and he was in Japan.  
  
That figure is only a shell- but Yue can't figure out of what.  
  
**** She says she's ashamed  
  
And can she take me for awhile  
  
And can I be a friend, we'll forget the past****  
  
Yukito remains in control of their body during the day, Yue doesn't mind much. The day is bright and his temporary form chatters pleasantly about it to him. But what happens next is inexplicable, without reason Yukito switches with Yue and leaves him on a rooftop.  
  
"Yukito what is this?" Yue demands but his human form only laughs and then silences.  
  
Someone places their hands of his eyes "Guess who" giggles a voice.  
  
Yue wheels around and grabs Ruby Moon's arm. The butterfly winged guardian breaks into harsh laughter.  
  
"Nice to see you too Yue" she says darkly, pulling her arm away.  
  
"I'm not up for whatever game you have planned today. Yukito has school"  
  
"I didn't know you cared for him so much" she retaliates quickly.  
  
"He means very much to my Mistress and her brother therefore I must look after him"  
  
She sighs. "I'm suppose to take you out today," she explains  
  
Yue folds his arm across his chest and gives her a look "I will not go anywhere without my Mistresses approval and since you are the person in question she'll have to order me to"  
  
"Yue you know I don't like to order you to do things..." Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol stand on the rooftop. Sakura looks at him sympathetically "It's already been arranged for Yukito to miss school today"  
  
"Our masters think we should get along better" Ruby Moon says.  
  
"Fine."  
  
**** We're here and now, but will we ever be again****  
  
The only safe place for both guardians to be is in the house Eriol stayed in when he was in Tomoeda. But after five minutes Ruby Moon becomes bored and wanted to go out.  
  
"We can't" Yue says.  
  
"But it'll look like we're in costume, it's much easier for you and I to go out than for Suppie and Kero" she points out and grabs his arm.  
  
She is stronger than she looks and soon Yue is walking the streets of Tomoeda with her.  
  
Even though his angel wings are not visible his appearance still attracts stares but not as many as Ruby Moon who refused to shield her butterfly wings. She feeds off the attention.  
  
"Humor me and look like your having fun Yue" she says waving at a staring boy.  
  
"My Mistress asked only that I follow you" he lies, in truth at the last moment Sakura had grabbed his hand and whispered "Try to have fun"  
  
"Only that you follow me?" Ruby Moon asks mischievously. Yue absentmindedly nods, his attention of the whispering people behind them.  
  
"Alright then!" Ruby announces, "We're playing tag!" She tears down the sidewalk weaving between people, laughing manically.  
  
Yue try to calm his frustration and chases after her.  
  
"Let's never do this again," Ruby Moon says. Yue lies on his back on top of a forgotten hill. The warm prickly grass bends comfortably as he turns to look at Ruby who sits next to him her knees up to her chest as she licks happily away at an ice cream cone. He would have answered back with a sarcastic remark but surprises himself when the words "Why not?" come out instead. Ruby Moon looks equally surprised and Yue sees her stiffen for a moment. Her ice cream is melting sending vanilla white streaks down her slender hands and fingers.  
  
"Because" she says matter-of-factly "I don't want to like you" she look away and murmurs something he still hears "And I don't want to hurt you"  
  
"Okay" Yue says. Ruby Moon takes another lick of her treat, her pink tongue a shock of color on the white ice cream.  
  
"Want some?" she offers. For the first time in the entire day Yue smiles and holds out his hand.  
  
****'Cause I have found  
  
All that shimmers in this world is sure to fade  
  
Away again****  
  
That is not the same Ruby Moon who lies there now, wasting way. It seems to long ago she was taunting him to catch her. "I don't want to like you" Despite the seriousness of the situation, he smiles. He takes a step toward the bed; his mistress begins to say something. But Cerberus stops her. Yue sends a mental thank you to his sibling.  
  
As a moon guardian Yue doesn't need sleep, it isn't necessary, and so he hasn't been in a bed in a long number of years, much less with another person. The guardian carefully lies next to Ruby Moon, making sure that she is under the silky sheet and he is on top of it. For a moment he stays still watching how the sheet barely rises from Ruby's shallow breathing, the same Ruby who gulped in the air of the hill making her chest fall and rise; not as if he was looking. He begins to match is breathing with hers and to synchronize their heart beats. Then her reaches over and touches her forehead, he should be entering with a mixture of Sakura and Eriol's magic- it's safer that way. But safety is fleeting. Finally he finds a door to enter her mind, without second thought he enters.  
  
**** She dreams a champagne dream  
  
Strawberry surprise, pink linen and white paper****  
  
It's hard to breath; Ruby Moon's thoughts are a whirl of changing scenery from air to water. In each scene he glimpses her.  
  
"Why are you here?" she says finally. Her voice is sad and echoes off every corner of his mind.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he retaliates. Ruby Moon sighs.  
  
"You shouldn't have come here Yue," she sounds so tragic.  
  
Yue tries to mask the panic in his voice, the fear he feels that neither he nor Ruby Moon will reawaken. "Let me help you" he says.  
  
"You help me?" How can you do that? To get to me, you must face your own demons first." The scenery becomes blinding and fades to black.  
  
He is at Tokyo Tower when Eriol finally revealed himself. Yue look around and then sees himself standing in front of Ruby Moon. There are two Yue's; the copy Ruby has created is standing with one of his arrows to her throat. Ruby grasps a lock of his silver hair that she claimed during their battle.  
  
"Go ahead Yue" Ruby Moon says. "Kill me try to go back to the time Clow was your master"  
  
Yue sees his others self-fingers starting to relax about to let the arrow go. "No" he says calmly and walks toward the scene. "That night I realized that Sakura would be a good master. She is my master now; Clow is gone. Eriol is your master Ruby Moon"  
  
The arrow disappears. The scenery begins to shift. The air smells faintly of the strawberry ice cream he knows Cerberus loves. The air itself feels like the silk against his skin in the real world.  
  
"I have to find you now Ruby Moon, we still need to get even for a piece of hair you took from me"  
  
**** Lavender and cream  
  
Fields of butterflies, reality escapes her****  
  
The scenery finally settled on a field. The sun feels warm against his skin and the air is breezy: a perfect summer day. A single butterfly flutters by him. But one by one more appear until the sky is thick with them, Yue knows they shield one of their own.  
  
He pushes through them until he finally sees her. Her arms are outstretched reaching up as if to touch the sky. She twirls around her hands moving in a harem dance. Her wings lift her up making her part of the butterflies whose wings she shares. She looks ethereal.  
  
****She says that love is for fools who fall behind  
  
And I'm somewhere in between****  
  
"Ruby Moon" he forces the words out.  
  
She smiles when Yue says her name but continues upward with her eyes shut. Yue spreads his wings and flies toward her, and for the first time since her entered her mind finds her face-to-face.  
  
"You have to wake up Ruby Moon," he says. She says nothing but only continues with her air dance.  
  
"Ruby Moon" he says trying to sound firmer. He grabs her hand and her eyes fly open.  
  
"That day in the park after you said you didn't want to like me you said you didn't want to hurt me. Is that why you went to sleep?" Ruby Moon raises their interlocked hands.  
  
"You're smarter than you look," she says sarcastically. "I let myself go to sleep, I blocked Eriol's magic."  
  
"Why" he asks flatly.  
  
"Well why not dammit?" she shouts, her voice trails off "I don't know why"  
  
"You shouldn't be here Yue, this is my mind, and you're suppose to hate me. We're perfect opposites."  
  
Yue is reminded of one of Tomoyo's favorite sayings "Opposites attract." He bites his tongue thinking that isn't what Ruby needs to hear. "Why don't you like me?" he asks.  
  
"Because you are Clow's creation and" she says and adds with a hint of the Ruby Moon he fought at Tokyo Tower "because I don't want to"  
  
"How could you hurt me?"  
  
"Don't I have the power to do that right now? I can trap us both here. Now wake up Yue, you still have enough power to" She pauses and looks straight into his eyes with a voice of sorrow she adds "Please"  
  
**** I never really know  
  
a killer from a savior****  
  
"Why am I doing this again?" Yue asks himself as he takes a step forward. Ruby Moon immediately begins to change the scenery trying to scare him away.  
  
"Go away Yue" she says "Please just go away. Let me stay here I can control what's happening in this world. I can control myself." Yue steps off a cliff that is quickly replaced by a pit of snakes. And finally Ruby Moon runs out of energy to change the scenery and both guardians are left staring uneasily at one another. Ruby Moon raises her hand ready to attack with her magic.  
  
"Come on Ruby Moon" he says "Come back to the real world 'let's never do this again' "  
  
She is ready to attack. "How ironic" Yue thinks "This is Ruby Moon in question. She has always wanted this. What am I doing here?" She is going to trap them both here.  
  
"Wait maybe..." Yue summons one of his arrows and aims it at Ruby. She smiles the same way she did that night at Tokyo Tower, when she asked if that was the best he could do.  
  
"Shall we both perish?" she observes. Yue releases the arrow but not at Ruby Moon. Gently a lock of her crimson hair floats down and Yue catches it mid air.  
  
"We're even now" he says triumphantly. She looks surprised "Why?" she asks.  
  
"Because just as you said, we're perfect opposites Ruby Moon. I complete you just as much as you complete me"  
  
She sighs and the scenery begins to shift, once again the confusion of her thoughts. It's now her choice.  
  
****It's too far away for me to hold It's too far away...****  
  
She's impossible to catch, she's fast and hides from him. "Come now Yue, don't be such a bore!" she calls back. Finally they reach the park but the look in her eyes tells him she's not ready to quit. She hikes up her dress and races up a hill, still laughing. He hasn't done such a thing since Clow was alive, but he isn't now a voice inside reminds him. Sakura's his master now, the little girl who wants him to be happy and made a rare request. Yue sighs and grabs a handful of his robe. He can't float since there is too many people, so he will actually have to run; and that he does but she's just impossible to catch.  
  
****Guess I'll let it go****  
  
Yue's eyes open and he sees his mistresses and Cerberus's worried faces. He smiles and realizes he's still next to Ruby Moon. Not necessarily a pleasant or unpleasant thing, like when she sneaked up on him before they spent that day together, her body pressed up against his. Like he said, it's been awhile since he's been in a bed with someone.  
  
Next to him Ruby Moon groans softly and Yue sees her tense. She turns half way "I was afraid of this" she murmurs lying back down. Eriol takes her hand and she smiles. Yue feels a sudden exhaustion and eases back next to her. The surprise on the faces of those around them is undeniable.  
  
"Don't expect me to thank you" she whispers back to him.  
  
Yue smiles "No I didn't" 


End file.
